SMAW
The is a rocket launcher featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The SMAW is the secondary weapon in "Goalpost", and can be used to destroy enemy T-90 tanks. Multiplayer The SMAW is available from the start in Multiplayer as a secondary weapon in a default class. It must be aimed down sights in order to be fired, similar to other launchers. The SMAW works similarly to the AT4 from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the M72 LAW from Call of Duty: Black Ops, being able to be fired freely as well locking onto aircraft. Although it only has one shot, it is very accurate and has a relatively large blast radius. Special Ops The SMAW is briefly used by the player riding in the Little Bird to destroy the three T-90 tanks on the bridge at the beginning of Little Bros. It is also used in Iron Clad to destroy the enemy tanks, helicopters and infantry. Gallery File:SMAW MW3.png|The SMAW. SMAW Iron Sight MW3.png|Iron Sight. SMAW fired MW3.jpg|Firing the SMAW. SMAW Third Person MW3.jpg|The SMAW on the back of a player. SMAW Robert Bowling MW3.jpg|Robert Bowling using the SMAW to shoot down a UAV. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The SMAW reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is a hybrid launcher, meaning it can be free-fired and can lock on to hostiles' scorestreaks, making it essentially a "best of both worlds" style mix between FHJ-18 AA and RPG. However, to compensate for this, it only comes with one rocket by default. It can be resupplied up to two rockets total with the use of Scavenger, although the player must use a non-explosive weapon for the bag to drop. Alternatively, the player may pick up the ammo from dropped SMAWs on the ground. Unlike the AT-4 HS in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the SMAW in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and like the M72 LAW in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the missile does full damage to aircraft, destroying it in one successful hit. The SMAW is ideal against scorestreaks with no flares, such as UAVs, as they only need one missile to take down. However, if the player is mainly focusing on only either infantry or aircraft, it may be wiser to choose the RPG or FHJ-18 AA as they have two missiles by default each. Camouflages can be unlocked for the SMAW by completing challenges, like most other weapons. The camouflages are obtained by: *DEVGRU - Destroy 5 aircraft with the SMAW. *A-TACS AU - Destroy 10 aircraft with the SMAW. *ERDL - Destroy 20 aircraft with the SMAW. *Siberia - Destroy 30 aircraft with with SMAW. *Choco - Destroy 40 aircraft with the SMAW. *Blue Tiger - Destroy 50 aircraft with the SMAW. *Bloodshot - Destroy 60 aircraft with the SMAW. *Ghostex: Delta 6 - Destroy 75 aircraft with the SMAW. *Kryptek: Typhon - Destroy 100 aircraft with the SMAW. *Carbon Fiber - Get 10 impact kills with the SMAW. *Cherry Blossom - 5 aircraft in a single game 1 time with the SMAW. *Art of War - Get 1 kill from a car using the SMAW. *Ronin - Get 5 Double Kill medals using the SMAW. *Skulls - Destroy 1 Dragonfire with the SMAW. *Gold - Complete all Camo unlocks for the SMAW. Gallery SMAW BOII.png|The SMAW in first person. SMAW Iron Sights BOII.png|The Iron Sights. Trivia *It is likely that the SMAW was the AT4's replacement in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, as the AT4 was seen used by the Delta Force in early trailers and gameplay, but was later cut. *When the launcher is empty the draw time is drastically slower than when it is full. *The SMAW will not destroy enemy killstreaks that have a large health pool, such as the Attack Helicopter, Advanced UAV, and the Osprey killstreaks. *While aiming down sights, there is an easy to spot QR code on the rear post of the weapon which when scanned will output "97 01 85 71 52 61 79 6d 65 4c 6f 76 65 73 53 61 72 61 68". This can be translated into "LovesSarah". *It is also possible to still kill a Juggernaut in one direct hit with the SMAW. *The SMAW in Call of Duty: Black Ops II is the first hybrid launcher to not have its missiles go completely straight, as at distances, the rocket will go greatly off its course. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Secondary Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Launchers